


Big Mistake

by namjoon_oppa



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Well this got carried away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoon_oppa/pseuds/namjoon_oppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet's 19th birthday and a lot of things went downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a long drabble but I got carried away. Oops.....
> 
> I'm a person who is very detailed so I guess this is why I made it into a new fic.
> 
> And yes! A new fic!!!! I know I am far from done in my first fanfic but idk. This story will be 4-5 chapters long so let's hope I will finish this.

Juliet handed her birthday invitation to Max and Max stares at it for a while. Then she looked at Juliet.

 

"I'm invited?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Juliet chuckled. "You're a cool chic Max."

"Wowsers." Max slowly reached for the invitation.

"Jesus," Juliet grabbed Max's hand and put the invitation on it. "Just take it."

"Sorry." Max smiled.

"Keep the invitation okay? That's like a ticket your way in since my party is a Masquerade Ball."

"Okay?" Max looked at the invitation again.

"Cool. See you there Max!--Err sort of." Juliet waved and walked away.

 

Max closed the door and sat on her bed. She opened the envelope and there it was, the golden ticket.

And fuck yeah it was gold.

Max had to make sure this was well kept or else she won't be able to enter the party.

 

**_Juliet Watson turns 19_ **

**_Sunday, 8PM at Arcadia Bay Resorts_ **

**_Wear formal clothes, preferably black, white and gold & your mask_ **

 

"I guess Juliet isn't the type of person who parties hard on her birthday. This shit seems like prim and proper." Max said to herself as she hid the invitation between the pages of her diary.

 

Then her phone vibrated and rang.

She grabbed it from her pocket and checked who the caller was.

 

_Warren calling..._

 

"Hello jello." she answered.

"Hey Maximus!" Warren greeted. "So did you recieved an invitation for Juliet's party?"

"You bet I did."

"Great! So you planning on going shopping or something?" he asked.

"Fuck--it's a masquerade ball, I forgot. Probably?" Max sighed. "Might as well call my dad and send some money to my bank account."

"Nice, very rich." Warren laughed.

"Shut up." Max rolled her eyes. "Well, are you going to buy a tuxedo?"

"Already have one! Just gotta go to my parents' to get it. They bought it last year because there was this fancy shmancy party we attended." Warren explained. "Been complimented I was on fire because I was hot."

"Oooh, sexy." Max laughed. "Ewe."

Warren gasped. "Did Mad Max just call me sexy?"

"Don't let it get into your head Graham." Max smiled. "Do you mind coming with me to buy a dress on saturday? The party is on sunday and I'm super busy until friday."

"I'd love to Max!--Aw shit I can't."

"Why not?"

"I was gonna go to my parents' house to get my tux and sleep there. You know I haven't seen my folks in a while."

"Oh, it's okay Warren. I'll just go by myself."

"But if you want I can drop you at the mall before I go straight to my parents'." Warren said.

"That would be awesome Warren thank you." Max smiled.

"Well, see you tomorrow. Been a tiring day with school and shit."

"Ugh, tell me about it." Max sighed.

"I'd love to, but like I said I'm tired." Warren laughed.

"Whatever Warren." Max laughed and hung up.

 

* * *

 

Max was waiting at the front of the school for Warren to pick her up. She was tapping her feet a few times.

Then she sees the young boy's car coming to her.

 

"Get your ass in." he ordered and Max did.

"Thanks for the ride Warren."

"Of course! Anything for you Max!" Warren stepped on the gas and his car quickly drove off.

"Show off." Max teased.

"Hey! I'm still getting the hang of it okay?" Warren said.

 

Max and Warren talked about going to the movies again and arguing which movie to watch.

They finally arrived at the mall.

 

"Look, Max," Warren looked at her. "I'm sorry if I can't come with you to go shopping."

"It's okay Warren." Max smiled.

"But if you want, we can go there together."

"That would be awesome. Much better than riding in a public bus with a fancy dress." Max opened the door. "Thanks for the ride!"

"Pick you up at six!"

 

Max went out and closed the door. She waved at Warren before he drove off.

She turned around and walked towards the entrance.

Sadly, Max had no clue on what dress to wear or what shopping does. She's usually the type of person who just looks around, not paying attention.

 

"Maybe I should have invited Kate or Dana for opinions and suggestions." Max thought.

 

She went to an ATM and withdrawed the money her dad gave and started to search. She went to the department store and found loads of dresses but it's not her style or it doesn't suit her.

After a long search, she's found a dress store with loads of pretty dresses. Hopefully she'll find one she actually likes.

She's finally found one and it took a while. A saleslady helped her but she was complimented at how much the dresses suited her. Max was torn between a black dress and a white one.

In the end, the white flowy dress won.

* * *

Max walked her way to the parking lot to meet Warren. She was already wearing the dress with hair and make up thanks to Dana.

The school was all over the place because they're preparing for the party.

She saw Warren talking on the phone and probably hasn't noticed Max coming near.

 

"Sure, I'll pick you up in front of the school...I'm just waiting for Max...Yeah, bye."

"Who was that?" Max started and Warren turned.

"Wow." Warren's face dropped. "You look amazing Max."

"You're not bad yourself Warren." Max winked. "Who were you talking to?"

"Kate. She asked me if I could escort her to the party." Warren frowned.

"What's wrong with that?" Max checked her phone. "I think it's nice of you to escort her."

"I was planning on escorting you." Warren blushed a little.

"Are you cereal? I don't need one. I'll be fine Warren." Max smiled. "Come on, let's go pick up Kate."

 

Warren didn't say anything for Max has rejected him for the 100th time. Max knew Warren has feelings for her but chooses to be friends with him instead. Hope Warren realizes that shit.

Kate was wearing a black sheath dress that suits her well. The gold necklace matched the dress too and her hair was on a bun.

When they arrived, the place was full of people. Max watched Warren escort Kate and they both seemed to be happy.

Max held her mask and made sure her identity was kept. Sure this was a masquerade and some might figure who she is but wanted to feel mysterious for a while.

And damn Juliet sure does have a lot of friends. In fact, this party is so full of people, she has no idea who is who with the masks and shit.

Fuck, why did she even decided to walk her way to the dance floor?

Then she bumped into someone.

 

"Sorry." she apologized.

 

Wowsers, who is this hot guy?

* * *

Nathan stood at the corner with a glass of champagne.

 

"This party is shit." he thought to himself.

 

Victoria was already gone before he knew it and now he's all alone.

These kind of parties are not his kind of parties but Victoria insisted him on escorting her but it turns out she doesn't need an escort after all.

Not to mention how annoying the mask on his face was. Almost covers his whole face.

Why the fuck did he allow Victoria to pick the mask?

Oh right, she thought maybe it would be cool if he had the Phantom of the Opera vibe and shit.

Nathan finished the whole glass and rubbed the nape of his neck.

Something caught his eye though.

Or rather, **someone**.

She just entered the room and she looks incredible.

Damn these masquerade themed parties! How would he know who this girl is?

She looked like a goddess with the white dress with gold accessories. The different color he sees are her lips and they are glowing of pinkish red. Is that a lipstick or are those the natural colors of her lips?

The real question is, who is she? The mask was eating her face and he has no clue who she is.

The girl made her way through the crowd and Nathan couldn't help but follow her direction.

Never in his life he thought he would be attracted to someone at a formal party. He always thought he would meet someone he'll end up sleeping with and in the next morning she'll be gone.

Nathan had to meet this girl, so he went his way to the crowd as well.

But fuck, the amount of people in this area is surreal and massive. He couldn't find her anywhere. Especially when the colors are all the same.

Then someone bumped into him that hit his back. When he turned around he saw her.

 

"Sorry." she said.

* * *

 

But holy shit, little did they realize, Max Caulfield and Nathan Prescott are attracted to each other and not knowing who the other one is.

 

"H-Hi," Nathan started.

"Hey," Max smiled. "Uhm, sorry."

"No it's okay." he smiled.

"Lots of people huh?"

"Absofuckinglutely." he said with a tone of annoyance. "Do you wanna get outta here?"

"What?" Max looked at him. "I have to look for my friends."

"Oh, I meant out like there's this open space close by and the people here are starting to tick me off."

"Well,"

"And besides, you think you can find them in this sea of people?"

"True, but we're all in the same table."

"Oh." Nathan felt discouraged.

"But I'd like to come with you." she smiled. "Let me just put my purse on our table."

"Cool." Nathan held Max's hand and pulled her out of the crowd.

 

Before they began to search, they passed by a door which leads out of the open.

 

"Why won't you go find your table and I'll wait for you here?" Nathan said.

"Okay," Max smiled and let go of his hand.

 

Luckily their table was close.

 

"Hey guys." Max started.

"Where have you been?" Warren asked.

"No where. You not gonna dance or something? The party won't start until 8 comes." Max asked.

"We're good. I'm not much of a party person." Kate smiled.

Max looked at Warren and then Kate and smiled at them. "Listen, I met this guy and I'm going to meet him. Be back a bit."

 

She started walking to the door and saw the boy who was waiting with his feet tapping. She came closer.

 

"I wasn't too long was I?" Max frowned.

"Uh, no." he smiled.

 

He grabbed her wrist and walked their way to the balcony showing the open space with the stars.

 

"It's really pretty." Max started and landed her elbows in the surface. Nathan did the same.

"Yeah. I remember playing here once with my sister." he looked at the sky. "This view never fails to amaze the shit out of me."

"I honestly think whenever I look at the sky at night the stars make everything amazing." Max said.

 

Nathan looked at her. The way her hair was curled and tied a bit back, showing the freckles on her shoulders and skin. She was rather pale yet she was glowing.

But her lips.

Ugh it distracted him so much he was having the urge to kiss her. It was quite plump and the color was popping. He was still curious if it was lipstick or her natural lips color.

 

"By the way, I was not able to ask you. Whats your name—"

 

Max stated but was cut off when Nathan crashed his lips on hers. Of course Max was shocked but let him kiss her. Nathan parted his lips from hers first.

 

"Wowsers." Max opened her eyes.

"Wowsers?" Nathan chuckled. "Sorry, your lips are distracting me."

"My lips?" she held her lips. "But it's just regular lip gloss."

"They taste absoluetly," he held her neck. "Delicious."

He leaned forward to kiss her again. This time Max kissed back.

"W-Wait," Max pushed away. "You're kissing me but I don't even know who you are."

"Right," Nathan laughed nervously. "My name's N—"

" _Nathan?_ " someone called out.

 

The two looked at whoever called and saw Victoria.

 

"The party is just about to start and you're already hitting on someone." Victoria crossed her arms.

"Oh shut up Vic." Nathan laughed.

 

Max couldn't believe what she has heard. She found Nathan extremely attractive and she kissed him as well.

 

"I'll be there just give me a sec." Nathan grinned.

 

Victoria rolled her eyes and went back inside.

 

"Sorry about that. My name's Nathan." he smiled and Max wanted to melt because Nathan's smile is so attractive.

"I-I," she stuttered.

 

The fact she now realizes he is Nathan after all the good things that has happened, she was shocked.

 

"That was Victoria. She's just a friend don't worry." he went closer. "What about you? What's your name?"

"I have to go."

 

There was no way in hell Max was gonna tell Nathan her name.

 

"What?" Nathan got confused. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"Uhm," Max didn't want to say anything but walked off.

 

Nathan grabbed her wrist and Max looked at him. Max didn't know what to do. What the fuck did she get herself into?

 

"Nathan let go." Max pleaded.

 

Then it hit him.

That tone. The way she said it except a bit more gentle rather than stern. He took her mask off and her face was revealed causing him to drop her mask.

" _C-Caufield?!_ " he let go of her wrist. "No fucking way!"

 

Nathan stormed off.

Max sighed and began walking again to return to Warren and Kate.

Nathan was furious. No, not to Max but to himself. He lits a cigarette to remove his stress. How could he have been so dumb not to know who she was first? All of a sudden making out with the person. Fucking masquerade parties with stupid masks and shit.

He can't believe that he is utterly attracted to a girl he swore he would never have the slightest interest. How fucking ironic Nathan? How dumb can you get?

Taking his final hit and threw the cigarette butt, he enters the party again hoping it won't get any shittier.

The dancefloor was empty and alas, her freckled back was the first thing he saw. Sure she wasn't facing the entrance, probably won't even fucking bother looking at Nathan ever again now they have kissed.

Somehow, Nathan was oddly attracted to her freckled back, looking at how flawless it was. That fucking right, Nathan Prescott finds Max Caulfield's back flawless.

He licked both of his lips, reminding him that he has kissed her. Holy fuck she tasted delicious and not gonna lie, if she wasn't Max he would have kissed her even more.

 

" _Good evening everyone!_ " someone announced. " _Welcome to Juliet's 19th birthday!_ "

 

They all applaud and Nathan went to his table and fucking hell, their table was across the room from Max's table.

Max lightly clapped her hands and saw Nathan sit on a table.

Jesus, does it have to be a table across theirs?

Max felt a bit uncomfortable because she can sense Nathan giving her glares. The party has a wonderful vibe but there was an intense aura only between Max and Nathan.

After the whole event, they stayed for a while to feel the heat of the party. She had the sudden urge to pee so Max excused herself to go to the bathroom. She stood up and began searching for the ladies' room.

Little did she know, Nathan was following her.

Max saw a bathroom nearby but is already full of people. Girls vomitting and others are already drunk. There was no way in hell she is getting her ass in there.

Max continued to search but she's getting a bith farther to the venue. She didn't mind though because she knows her way back. Luckily, Max found a bathroom that is completely empty. She went in and in to the cubicle.

After doing her business, she went out and washed her hands. She placed her hands on the cold marble and looked at herself in the mirror.

 

"What a night." Max sighed. "Nice going Max you fucked up."

 

The thought of getting attracted to Nathan Prescott and letting him kiss her. She's not gonna lie though, he's hella good kisser.

Then the door swung open and standing there was the boy who she was thinking of.

 

"Caulfield," Nathan said and walked towards her.

"W-What are you doing Prescott?" Max took steps backwards avoiding Nathan. "This is the girl's bathroom g-get out."

 

Max had her hand reached out to let Nathan stop but Nathan still walked. Max felt the wall and automatically stopped. Terrified, she has no idea what Nathan was going to do.

Nathan hit Max's hand to get out of his way, his hands quickly went on Max's face and slammed his lips onto hers.

Surprised Max on his actions but chose not to stop him because, again: he is a good kisser.

 

Nathan trailed his mouth on Max's ear and whispered "Look at what you've done to me Maxine." before nippin on her earlobe causing her to moan.

 

It send chills to Max's spine on how Nathan said those words and turning her on. She was already breathing heavily when Nathan's mouth trailed down to her neck, sucking her free skin.

"F-Fuck—" Max cussed and Nathan caught her lips again.

 

Nathan trailed his hands down and up to her skirt, touching her panties that are already fucking wet.

 

"Jesus, Max are you that horny?" Nathan teased and leaned a but closer to her ear again. " _Let me help you._ "

 

With that, Max was just completely done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sooooo so sorry for not updating this on time. It's so late. I was really busy at everything. Also, I'm sorry for making this short but it sure has a lot of shit in it. I might probably change the content to explicit.

They looked at each other, eyes full of lust.

Nathan vigorously rubbed Max from her wet panties and hearing her delicious moans and whimpers already makes him rock hard.

Max was still on the wall, one hand was holding onto Nathan's shoulders while the other was on Nathan's wrist whereas it was rubbing her from there. Max's face was already red from the satisfaction but what terrifies her is the thought of someone entering the girls' bathroom.

She wanted him to stop but how could she? When she was getting this amazing pleasure? She wouldn't miss it for the world.

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip which made Nathan even more frustrated. He kissed Max again and inserted his hand in Max's underwear in one swift motion. Max yelped as she felt Nathan's good fingers rubbing her. Now the pleasure was even better.

  
"Nathan, please," Max begged. "What if someone comes in he--!"

  
He didn't even let her finish her sentence. He just had to plunge in a finger to shut her up.

  
"Why can't you just moan and curse at me rather than saying other shit?" Nathan smirked.

"You're so good," Max moaned and arched her back causing her head to look upwards exposing her neck. "Fuck."

"That's better baby." Nathan placed his lips on Max's neck, kissing and sucking.

  
Right there. In the bathroom, Max was getting finger fucked by Nathan Prescott.

Nathan sure has surprised Max tonight. And so did she to Nathan. Never in their wildest dreams they thought this might happen to them. Not even the slightest because they hated each other.

Suddenly they hear people talking. Max and Nathan shot a look at the door which was about to open and they quickly went into one of the cubicles.

  
"Max?" it was Kate. "Are you in here?"

"Y-Yeah." Max replied and looked at Nathan.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm," Max thought of an excuse. "Taking a big **shit**."

"Oh." Kate got a bit uncomfortable. "I'm quite tired. Are you going to take long? Warren's right there outside."

"I think I am," Max sighed. "If you want you can go home. I'll just think of a way."

  
Nathan smiled at Max's response.

  
"Are you sure? It's getting quite late." Kate was a bit concerned.

"Yeah. I'll probably go on a ride with Dana or someone." Max said facing the cubicle door. "You and Warren should go. I'll be fine."

  
Nathan slid his hands on Max's waist. His left hand trailed to her right breast and his right hand slid under her dress to her underwear and rubs her again. He kissed the back of Max's neck and moved to the side of her neck sucking it.

"Aah--" Max reacted.

Kate's eyes widened. "O-Oh, okay I see. It's that worse. Please stay safe Max."

"I will." Max whimpered.

  
Kate went out of the bathroom, leaving Max to deal with Nathan.

  
"I never thought you would be this intoxicating Max." he kissed her neck. Leaving trails of kissed to her shoulder.

"Nathan, we shouldn't," Max was having deep breaths. "Not here."

"Oh," Nathan chuckled. "Yours or mine?"

"You pick." Max turned her head to the right and eyes looking at Nathan in her peripheral vision.

 

 _She smiled_.

 

"Mine then," he moved his left hand over her shoulder and grabbed her neck. "Literally, **my place**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short, not to mention a bit of a cliffhanger. I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan and Max in the drive on the way to Nathan's place was dead silent. They didn't speak but there was an intense aura between them.

Max's hands were in between her thighs, trying to adjust herself because holy shit, who wouldn't get all flustered after what happened?

Nathan's head was focused on the road but his eyes couldn't help but look at Max. They were not that far from each other, so he touched her knee, sliding under her dress skirt, slowly rubbing her thigh.

 

"Mmm," Max moaned.

 

 _What. The. Fuck._ Really Max?

Nathan could feel the pressure in his pants. The tight feeling of getting easily aroused by Max Caulfield was really unbelievable. Who would have thought this hipster bitch would make Nathan this frustrated?

  
"Just hang on in there babe," Nathan removed his hand from Max's thigh. We're getting close."

  
He didn't want to remove his hand. Oh, fuck no. Wanting to pleasure her was everyfuckingthing to him.

But he had to compose himself. Adjust himself. Prepare himself.

  
When they arrived to their destination, Max slowly went out. Nathan followed.

  
"Where are we?" Max asked.

  
The place wasn't grand but it wasn't small. It looked like a normal house.

  
"It's my place." Nathan walked quickly to the door, trying to fucking open the bloody door that was the only thing blocking him from fucking Max. "I sorta moved out. House was full of bullshit anyway. I find it fucking lucky they still supported me after the drastic decision I made."

"It's nice." Max smiled. Nathan looked at her.

  
Nathan fucking blushed.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Making sure he locked the front door, he brought Max to his bedroom.

Without any hesitation, Nathan pulled Max's face 'til their lips touched. He was so dominating that it overwhelmed Max. Oh yes she wanted him so bad, but he needs to tone down a bit.

  
"W-Wait," Nathan pushed back. Well, that was a surprise. "I need to get a condom."

  
He walked in his bathroom.

Max felt distraught on how quick Nathan was. Doesn't he know how to appreciate sex? The exciting feeling? Rather than "just" fucking? Oh, she needed to teach this boy a lesson.

Because she wanted to explore him because his fingers gave wonders.

  
"Okay let's do it--"

"You stop right there." Max reached her hand, motioning him to stop and he did.

  
Now it was her turn to dominate him.

She walked her way to him and turns for him to face her back.

  
"Do you mind unzipping my dress?" Max asked.

  
And he did. He slowly unzipped the zipper at the back of her dress, fascinated at the amount of freckles her back has. When he completely unzipped her dress, she turned to face him.

She removed her dress from her body, leaving in here strapless bra and panties.

Nathan was astonished on how flawless she looked. He gulped on what his eyes are seeing right now. He wanted to touch her so bad but somehow, when she told him to stop, he had to follow her.

Then Max reached at the back, unclasping her bra. She slowly removed it, showing her wee breasts. Sure it wasn't that big like the girls he used to fuck, but they look so damn perfect for her. Then she removed her underwear that was the only thing left before making her completely exposed.

Though he was amazed, Max wasn't sure if Nathan was happy of what he is seeing. This made her feel insecure of her body, yet she was determined.

She'll make sure she'll get that Prescott dick even if he wasn't completely satisfied.

While Max was starting to feel unsure, ironically, Nathan is already rock hard. She was stunning--no, she was fucking gorgeous. It sure has been a while, in fact it's been a long time since he got a blow job and he would do anything to have her mouth wrapped around his dick.

Max started to walk a bit more closer to Nathan. Nathan could feel the blood rush through his veins, his heart was beating because naked Max was walking towards him.

She removed his coat first, then removed his white long sleeve shirt. There, Max saw his body up close.

Nathan felt insecure as well. He wasn't used for a girl to look at him, who observed his body first. He didn't like his body that much. He was skinny, not chiseled or fit like other guys.

But to Max,

Fuck, he was what Max wanted. Sure he doesn't have the perfect body, but God, he was beautiful. She held his chest, rising to his shoulders then slowly bringing it down through his arms. He has them fucking arm veins that's for sure and finally stopping to his hands.

She looked at him and what she sees breaks her heart. He was looking down as if he was ashamed.

  
"What's wrong?" Max leaned a bit for him to look at her.

"I'm not," he exhaled. "I'm not that really good-looking."

"Why would you say that? I kinda like your body."

"Yeah sure," Nathan blushed. "I bet that nerd friend of yours has a better body."

"I think he does." she joked.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath. "But I know I'm _better_."

  
Max smiled at his comment. She leaned closer to his face and kissed him. Max was so tender to Nathan that craved her even more.

Yet, enough of this lovey-dovey bullshit. Max didn't wait this long just to make Nathan feel special. She escaped their kiss and trailed her way to his neck, sucking. Nathan moaned at the sensation and pleasure Max was giving him. Max left a love mark somewhere in between his neck and collar bones.

She kissed her way down until she reached to his pants. Nathan was getting even more excited, it's a miracle his buldge survived this long.

Max unbuckled his pants and puts it down, showing her his boxers that already has a huge mountain. Jesus Max, what have you done to him?

Even her touch was tender as she touched the garter of his boxers and prepares herself. She doesn't know what she'll expect but she's sure he is fucking huge.

When she finally puts it down, his dick sprang and cause Max to gulp.

This was all **hers** tonight.

She held it firmly that caused Nathan to gasp. Of course. It was throbbing and warm. Max surely was excited now. It was no joke but Max does know how to give a blow job. She licked from the bottom to the tip getting a moan from Nathan.

Then without caution, she gave him a deep throat. Even though she gagged for a bit, Nathan's groan gave her the rush to do more. She pumped up and down and she would kill to see Nathan's face right now.

And he is in heaven. Finally, her mouth was wrapped around him. Up and down and holy shit, she was so good at this. He was breathing heavily and how his moans and groans were all over his room. He put his hand over Max's head, trying to push her into it more but she was already doing it for him.

After getting a big satisfaction, she finished doing so causing to make a pop sound.

  
"Jesus fucking Christ Max." Nathan breathes. "That was fucking amazing."

"We're just getting started Prescott."

"Getting feisty I see." Nathan smirked.

  
He removed his pants and boxers. He was still aroused though since he didn't came while Max gave him a blowjob. After removing his boxers, Max pulled Nathan and kissed him. They walked their way to his bed until they both collapsed onto it. Nathan was over Max.

Just like what Max did, Nathan trailed his way down, leaving kisses and love bites as well, in fact Nathan left an amount on her. When it came to her breasts, Nathan's mouth almost covered a whole breast, playing her nipple with his tongue. And her moans were music to his ears. One was in his mouth and the other was flickered by his fingers.

Max squirmed at how good she feels when he does this to her and making her face flush red. She looked at him and their eyes locked at each other. She watched him suck her tits and he watched her suffer in pleasure. He saw a goddess from that kind of face. Sure her face was scrunched up but looking at how good she fucking feels, heaving her heavy breathes, blushing cheeks, not to mention how her hair fits this situation.

Max was vulnerable right now and Nathan has her wrapped around his finger.

She was **all his**.

When he was done with her perky breasts, he went downwards until he reached it.

He grabbed bother thighs and spread her legs open. His eyes were focused on it, licking his lips and Max looked at him.

Oh God, he was going to devour her and she doesn't know if she can handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for errors!


End file.
